SUICIDAL VENGEANCE - By Eliana Robinson (A Robin Hood FanFic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Two Destroyed Men Both Fighting For Different Things. Both Desperate To Reclaim The One Thing They Can't Have.


**'SUICIDAL VENGEANCE' **_By: _**Eliana Robinson** © _'Robin Hood' Fan Fic_

**Start**

Once the breeze was filled with the joyful sound of her voice, now the sound lay dead. Just like her lifeless body. Every time Robin shut his eyes, he'd see her; he'd nearly drown in the pain. And then he'd feel her love – her strength... but still the agony of her absence made him want to scream. His every heartbeat, his every breath was dosed in the memory of the day he lost her. His thoughts centred on her beauty, her passion, her kiss. On every last detail. As her heart had weakened, her hand had slipped from his trembling fingers. When her eyes drifted closed; and the breath in her lungs stilled, his own heart had ceased to beat.

Robin had clung to her desperately, hoping by sheer willpower he could bring her back. Still she had slipped away and the world around him was lifeless, pointless, nothing to him but a blur. Time was lost in the moments of suspended silence, when he resurfaced, when his heart staggered back to life again it was filled with a new fire, a fire that created a new thirst. A thirst for revenge, a thirst for blood.

His fingers had curled in her silk hair as he gently kissed her goodbye. The taste of her lifeless lips was cold, bitter and stained with the droplets of his tears. One man held fast in his mind as he had weakly climbed to his feet. He didn't care, let him be condemned, let him be convicted, nothing mattered without her, nothing but vengeance. He knew her death had destroyed him, and that revenge was all he had left.

His eyes grew dark, his heart flaming with anger. Gisborne a _traitor_, a _murderer_ was a man now marked for _death_. A man who will suffer great pain in his final breath. Just like Marian had, Gisborne would bleed. Robin was adamant that Gisborne will welcome death before Robin was through with him and when all revenge and rage fell away, the blood of a dangerous man would lay upon Robin's hands... and he would not care.

Returning home, Robin sought out his target. The False Lord that resided in his beautiful ancestral home of Locksley. His home, his people, his wife! Gisborne had seen fit to steal it all from him. Now, with what he knew would be his last battle, Robin would take it all back. With his sword at the ready and revenge controlling his every thought; fierce hatred and mounting rage, Robin stood at the centre of Locksley and screamed Gisborne's name.

The sun burnt down on them all but soon faded as dark thick clouds rolled in. Again and Again Robin's voice thundered across the land. Everyone had gathered to see the events unfold. The event they all knew would be the darkest in Locksley's history. They watched on in horror as their beloved old Master stared coldly and without compassion at them all. Gone was the man they all relied on, the man they had admired and felt sure would restore their freedom. They had all heard of the tragic events that took place in the Holy Lands when The Sheriff and Gisborne had taken the love of Robin's life and tried to make _her_ look responsible when they killed the rightful king. They had all known when they received the word, that the man they had once loved had died with his wife that night. Now nothing but the howling wind could be heard amongst them when out of the shadows of the Locksley Great Hall... Gisborne appeared.

A dark and evil fire shone in Robin's eyes as the two men stared at each other with blinding hatred. The moment of silence was broken when the two men dove for each other, and the cold harsh clash of steal echoed out across the land. The men fought with hatred so fierce it was terrifying. Swords clashed, blood spilt and still they fought. Two men consumed by hatred, intent on destruction.

As the night fell and darkness overshadowed the lands, the skies opened up and rain fell. The Townspeople feared for their true master but dared not intervene. Thunder and lightning tore apart the sky then suddenly with one mighty slash of a sliver sword, flesh was cut and one of the men fell to the ground. Scorching red liquid coated the damp ground by the Manor. The townspeople let out a mournful cry for at their feet was not the bleeding body of Marian's Killer... but that of her husband.

Robin collapsed, his weapon falling into the puddles with a splash. His fading eyes raised to Gisborne's. Too blinded by rage... he had lost the fight. Gisborne showed no mercy or remorse. In a moment of rage and insanity he took a torch to the corners of the Locksley Manor and set it alight. Gisborne knew Robin had a slow painful death to endure and wanted to make sure Robin saw everything he held dear burn.

"Marian..." Robin whispered to the fading memory of his wife with blood now adorning his lips. Around him the townspeople gathered to fight the fire that Gisborne had lit, as it raged out of control. A tear slipped from the corner of Robin's eyes as he lay helpless to save his people or his home...

Through the smoke he saw a horse and rider grow near, the shadows beckoned, and Robin swore he could hear Marian calling his name. A sweet torture of the worst kind he thought as he slipped further into the embrace of death. Then from the horse's mount to the earth where he lay, appeared his darling _Marian_.  
"Robin!' She cried all at once falling by his side, drawing him into her embrace. _How could this be real? _He thought. _How can she be here? _But in his last dying breath it no longer mattered.

Marian sobbed in desperation and despair as she held Robin in her arms. Knowing this was all her fault, he had only set out on this vendetta because of her. "Robin, I'm sorry I had no choice! I had to make it look as though I had died," God, how she had pleaded with her conspirators to let her go to him, to tell him the truth. Oh, how she had missed him, longed for him and lived a special breed of hell while they were apart. But the plan had worked, the Sheriff was dead, the battle at the Castle had gone to plan, but at a terrible cost.

When she had heard of the events taking place at Locksley she had raced across the land as fast as she could but she had arrived too late. From the Town edge she had witnessed Gisborne strike the fatal blow that had forced Robin to the ground. "Robin please...no! Don't leave me..." She begged remembering it all, the plan, the fear, the _freedom_. When she had stood before Gisborne in the Holy Land she had known she had to make a choice. For too long she had denied her love for Robin, she had been forced to lie to protect him, to protect herself. But when she had faced the dark gaze of the man she despised most she could lie no more.

It hadn't been a choice between the men, it was a choice between life and death. If she'd married Guy she might have chosen life but a life of torture, heartache and hell. Pain and suffering of the worse kind. By choosing Robin she had known she would be choosing death. She had risked it all for the freedom of their people, and while the townsfolk of Nottinghamshire were now free under the reclaimed thrown of Richard The Lion Heart; she... had lost it all.

Around them the flames grew stronger, eating away at everything they touched. Marian looked up and through the tears and flames her eyes met Gisborne's. Shock and pure horror registered in his expression. Seeing knowledge dawn upon his face Marian smiled in bittersweet triumph. Closing her eyes she held Robin tighter and let the flames consume them. Leaving Gisborne to watch his own doing destroy not only the lands he longed to rule over, not just his enemy, but the woman he was tortured to love till the day he died. Marian's painful screams followed him as he mounted a stolen horse and raced off into Sherwood forest. It was not long before he met up with the King's Men and was taken to the Castle's dungeons.

In the aftermath of Gisborne's destruction, the townspeople sifted through the ashes, mournful and un-celebratory. Freedom was sweet but they had all paid a dire price. They all knew now that King Richard had returned; that Gisborne would be tried for countless acts of brutality and theft, that he would see the executioner's axe for murder and conspiracy to commit treason. But somehow, with all they had lost, it didn't seem to be enough. There in the pitch of night, as the last of the flames crackled out; they all mourned the loss of a Legend and the women he loved. Forever to be retold in countless tales and rhymes of the sacrifices they made to bring freedom to their people. Now all that remained was the memory of what once was the legendary Lord of Locksley...

**End**

**By Eliana Robinson**

_22/5/2009 – Originally written_

_24/9/2012 – Revision Date_

28/9/2012 - Online Publication Date

SUICIDAL VENGEANCE - DISCLAIMER

**SUICIDAL VENGEANCE- Is a fan fiction of the BBC Show 'Robin Hood' I do not own any of the characters.**

Plotline:** Gisborne Kills Marian and Robin sets out for Revenge driven by dark and dangerous emotions Robin spirals out of control and becomes a slave to his emotions that drive him into a unfair battle with Gisborne resulting in Robin's death. This plotline is a version of the events that take place in the Show but waver greatly at the end. This plotline is of my own creation and as no real standing in the show 'Robin Hood' and was originally written before the official ending of 'Robin Hood' series three was known. **

**This story is **NOT** for official publication or for profit. **

**SUICIDAL VENGEANCE is a one off instalment and is meant purely for entertainment use only. **

~ From The Author ~

This Fan Fic is my idea of what could have happened when BBC ended the second series of Robin Hood, with the death of Marian. It caused a big outcry and many ideas where thrown out there to bring in the third series by bringing Marian back…..

When the opening episode of Series 3 aired, it was to see a vengeful Robin hunting down Gisborne... and when the two men finally got to have a violent encounter, Robin's scattered emotions clouded his vision. He lost the fight, and nearly his life, when Gisborne knocked Robin unconscious and threw him over a cliff's edge into a river.

I was disappointed that the rest of the series saw Robin trying to Forget Marian and the pain that accompanied her memory. And even more disappointed with the ghastly final where Robin forgave Gisborne for what he had done on the villain's death bed. Suicidal Vengeance is a far-fetched story based on the idea of Marian's death was a ploy to make Gisborne and the Sheriff believe she was dead to ascertain some element of a wining hand, the surprised advantage that in this story works but not in time to save everyone.

When Robin's grief takes a drastic turn Marian is forced from hiding when she hears about the fight between Gisborne and Robin. In no way is this meant as a serious prediction of what I thought would have happened but more of an attempt to showcase the frustration and irate actions of Robin's feelings in the interim between Series 2 final and Series 3 Premiere. However both Robin and Marian do actually die in the BBC show many were hoping for the series to open with Marian's death being a dream. However that possible version of events didn't make the final cut. This was written to satisfy my dissatisfaction on how under played Robin's vengeance was in the show. Hope you all enjoyed my story.

Eliana


End file.
